


Temptation

by yukimahou



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukimahou/pseuds/yukimahou
Summary: Written for the JE new year meme (2011)Request:Who I want: Ueda/KokiHow I want it: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lw8i8tiPod1qfs79bo2_400.gif There's just a split second where Ueda looks appraisingly at Koki sexing himself in the mirror; what happens later in a less public, less on-camera place (mirrors optional)?To porn or not to porn: Porn, definitely!Reposted from Livejournal





	Temptation

It was just a brief moment, but the way Koki was checking himself out in that leather jacket triggered something in Ueda. Somehow he saw Koki differently, maybe it was that leather jacket, the way it perfectly fitted his shoulders and outlined his back. It temped Ueda, wanted to make him slip his hands under it, to caress the muscles that he knew Koki had…  
Ueda looked down, tearing his eyes away from the image in front of him, away from the thoughts. He caught Koki looking at him questionably through the mirror, but neither of them mentioned it. Not until Koki had paid for the jacket, and the cameras had stopped rolling.   
“What was that look for earlier?” Koki asked as they gathered their things in their small dressing room just before heading home. Ueda met Koki’s eyes in the dressing room mirror.   
“You don’t want to know” he smirked. But Koki wanted to know, he knew that somewhere in Ueda’s eyes lay a promise of something more.  
He kept eye contact with Ueda, “try me”.  
Ueda grinned… Koki was practically offering himself to him and he wasn’t sure if he was aware of just how much Ueda’s hunger for him increased.   
“Only if you wear that jacket for me” Ueda turned around, slowly walking to the door. Koki raised an eyebrow, quickly catching on to where this was going.   
“I bought it for Junno you know” he pointed out as Ueda turned the lock on the door. But he still reached into the bag and pulled it on. He had to admit, if did fit snugly on him, and he did love how he looked in it.   
Ueda turned to face Koki from the door way, Koki really did look good in that Jacket. He strode forward, grabbing Koki’s shoulders, directing him towards the mirror. “Looks good on you” he said, as Koki stared at him through the mirror.  
“It’s rare for you to compliment someone” Koki stated, and then nearly jumped as he felt cold hands slowly creeping up under the Jacket, under his black t-shirt. “Ueda… what are you doing?”  
“Showing you what that look was for” Ueda stated as he pinched one of Koki’s nipples, drawing a surprised gasp from him. Ueda placed his chin on Koki’s shoulder, gently mouthing Koki’s neck as his hands worked under Koki’s T-shirt. Koki wasn’t quite sure how it lead to this, but he was enjoying it, enjoying the way Ueda’s hands skilfully created pleasure from just touching him, he could feel himself slowly getting harder, he put his hands on the counter, supporting himself.   
He wasn’t sure when or how it happened, but he knew he let out a loud moan when Ueda managed to get a hand around his member and slowly start pumping. He wasn’t used to Ueda taking control like this, but it was slowly turning him on more and more.  
“Someone seems to be enjoying this” Ueda whispered huskily into Koki’s ear. Koki slid his eyes open slightly, eyeing Ueda through the mirror, his eyes soon drifting back to himself. His hair was falling out of his pony tail, framing his face in gentle waves, some strands sticking to his forehead. His shirt was pushed up and his abs and nipples were on show. His trousers and boxes pushed down. He could see himself trembling, pulling sexy faces he didn’t know he could pull.  
Without warning, Ueda slipped a finger into him; Koki mewled in a mix of pain in pleasure, his head dropping forwards.  
“Watch yourself” Ueda ordered. Koki slowly raised his head again, meeting his own lust filled eyes. “I want you to see how sexy you look in the mirror” Ueda laced his words with a gentle bite on Koki’s ear lobe.   
Koki was a mess within minutes. He was moaning, gasping and shaking like crazy as Ueda pushed his fingers in and out of him, his hand pleasuring his member at the same time at a pace which was a little too slow for his liking.  
“God Ueda, stop torturing me.” Ueda froze and Koki let out a groan of annoyance. Ueda raised an eyebrow and removed his fingers from him.   
“Ok then, I think you’re just about ready” Ueda said, as he violently pushed into Koki.   
Koki’s head fell backwards, letting out a loud moan. Ueda laced his hand into his hair, pulling out the tie that was holding his hair back. He grabbed Koki’s head and turned it, their lips meeting in a fiery kiss, which quickly turned into a battle of tongues and teeth. Ueda took the chance to gently pull out and push back in. Koki broke the kiss to let out a breath scream.   
Ueda soon set a harsh pace, pushing in and out of Koki franticly, pushing towards release for both of them. Koki had leant forward, providing Ueda with a better angle, his hands were sliding down the mirror slightly, his pleasure-fogged eyes sometimes meeting Ueda’s in the mirror. Ueda really had a sexy face, how had he not realised this before?   
It didn’t take long before Koki came, clamping down on Ueda who pushed through the blinding pleasure a few more times before cumming into Koki. It took them a moment to come down from the high.  
“Great… now I have to find Junno a different present… I can’t give him this jacket anymore”


End file.
